Ian Crawford
Ian Crawford is the main protagonist of the series and is the son of Killer Croc. Appeaarance He has blonde hair with a red shirt with a tear drop on it with dark blue sleeves and light blue pants and black shoes. Personality He has shown to be secretive of his past and dosn't talk much about his father. Powers, Skills and Abilities *'Water Breath': His breath slighty resembles a typhoon coming out his mouth. *'Water Claw': He can turn his hand into water into a giant claw. *'Water Wing Attack': His Wing Attacks slightly resemble waves that form in the water. *'Water Shield': He can use the water around him to protect himself from threats. *'Bubble Shot': He can shoot bubbles out of his hand. *'Water Pillar': He can swing his arm in front of the target, manipulating water and forming it into the shape of a massive pillar, and using it to strike the target from below. *'Torrent: '''He can absorbs and collects large masses of water and flings it with tremendous force at the target. The generated wave is strong enough hurl a yacht from the middle of the sea back to the shore. *'Water Body': Like Juvia he can turn his whole body into water which makes phsycical attacks useless. *'Water Bubbles': He can creates bubbles of water with oxygen trapped inside that enable those who put their heads in the bubbles to breathe underwater. *'Water Cane': He can transforms his hand into a whip composed of water to strike his opponents. *'Water Dome': He can create a dome of water around himself, camouflaging him with the surrounding water, if present. *'Water Jigsaw': He can transform parts of his body into a swirling mass of water slicers that can slice their opponents like a saw, it was also shown the spell with the same name where Kai, using his hand, creates a face-like entity out of boiling water, using it to fire water beams at their opponent. *'Water Lock': He can create a large sphere of water that can be used to attack their target while they are trapped inside it. The water can be frozen, allowing the one trapped inside to escape. *'Water Slicer: By swiping his arm, Kai sends scythe-like blades of water at their intended target, which are powerful enough to cleanly slice through solid rock. It can also be used as a form of defense to intercept an attack. *'Water Nebula: '''He can create two waves of water rotate around each other and form a helix that blast the opponent into the air with tremendous force. *'Sierra: 'Ian utilizes this spell in conjunction with Water Body; when enraged, the user rushes toward their target and either surrounds them with hot water and/or scalds them. Aside from its traditional use, the user may also utilize this spell for the purpose of enhanced mobility. *'Water Cyclone: Ian can forms a circular torrent of water in front of their hands and uses the cyclone of water to attack their target. This spell appears to be strong enough to match an attack by the Celestial Spirit Aquarius. *'Evil Explosion': Ian can lifts a body of water, even one as big as a river, and hurls it at their foe with tremendous force. *'Water Barrier: '''Either with conscious thought or without, Ian can create a barrier of water that surrounds his body, protecting them from incoming attacks, even highly destructive explosions. *'Conjuring Rain: Ian has had the ability to conjure rain, the rain appearing to merely be dictated by his emotional state. *'Breathing Underwater: '''Ian has the ability to breathe underwater. *'Blood Manipulation: He learn the ability to Blood Manipulate. This technique manipulates the water within one’s body, allowing the bender to move the person’s muscles Weapons None. Family *Unnamed Mother (Desceased) *Waylon Jones (Father) Voice Actor Samuel Vincent. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Humans Category:Meta-Humans Category:Single Category:Sons Category:Leaders